Red Stinger
Red Stinger (tạm dịch: Gừng Châm Đỏ) là cây đầu tiên lấy được ở Lost City trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. ''Nó được hé lộ lần đầu trong trailer phần 1 của Lost City, và sau đó được giới thiệu thêm trong nhật kí nhà phát triển (Developer Diary) của phần 1 thế giới nói trên. Khi được trồng ở ba cột ngoài cùng bên trái, Red Stinger sẽ bắn ra hai cánh cùng một lúc, và có lượng máu tương đương một cây bình thường. Nếu được trồng ở ba cột tiếp theo, nó sẽ chỉ bắn một cánh, nhưng lượng máu của nó sẽ tăng lên 10. Còn nếu được trồng ở ba cột ngoài cùng bên phải, nó sẽ trở thành một cây phòng thủ hoàn toàn với 15 máu, và không bắn nữa. Liên quan Hình dáng của Red Stinger được dựa trên loài cây ''Etlingera elatior, một loài thực vật có hoa sống ở vùng nhiệt đới thuộc họ Gừng. Tên tiếng Anh của nó thì không rõ là lấy cảm hứng từ đâu, vì nó có từ "Stinger", nghĩa là (động vật) châm, đốt; mà thực tế nó chẳng châm cái gì cả. Có lẽ từ "Red Stinger" là chơi chữ của "red ginger" (gừng đỏ), một trong những tên thông thường trong tiếng Anh của loài thực vật nói trên, và cũng có thể tên nó có ý chỉ đạn của nó mới là thứ châm đốt zombie. Âm thanh Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Red Stingers fire shots at full force when close to home, and become more defensive further from it. Flexibility is of key importance to Red Stinger. "I do stretching exercises every morning," he says. "It's important to stay physically and mentally nimble." |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 150 SÁT THƯƠNG: Khá TẦM ẢNH HƯỞNG: Thẳng khôi phục: Nhanh Gừng Châm Đỏ bắn hết sức khi ở gần nhà, và dần trở nên phòng thủ khi ở xa hơn. Sự linh hoạt là chìa khóa tối quan trọng của Gừng Châm Đỏ. "Tôi tập thể dục mỗi buổi sáng," anh ấy nói. "Giữ cho cả cơ thể lẫn tinh thần nhanh nhẹn rất quan trọng." Nâng cấp Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Red Stinger sẽ bắn ra một tia laze xuyên qua tất cả zombie cùng hàng, từ từ gây ra tổng cộng 34.5 sát thương cơ bản cho các zombie đó. Trang phục Red Stinger sẽ bắn ra hai tia laze, gây gấp đôi sát thương. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Chiến thuật Điểm mạnh nhất của Red Stinger nằm ở tính linh hoạt của nó, vì tùy vào nơi trồng mà nó có thể hoạt động như một cây Repeater mạnh hơn, hay một cây Pea-nut mạnh hơn về tấn công mà yếu hơn về phòng thủ, hay thậm chí như một cây Wall-nut cải tiến vậy. Tuy nhiên, điều này cũng khiến việc trồng nhiều hơn Red Stinger không tạo ra hiệu quả lớn, vì từ cột thứ tư trở đi, khả năng tấn công của nó đã bị giảm đi một nửa, và sức phòng thủ của nó nếu so với các cây phòng thủ khác là rất tệ. Ngoài ra, hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của nó cũng khá... thảm hại về phương diện sát thương. Trong Lost City, Red Stinger có thể có ích để đối phó với Lost Pilot Zombie, vì lượng máu cao hơn sẽ giúp nó chống chịu được đợt tấn công bất ngờ (Parachute Rain) tốt hơn nhiều so với các cây tấn công khác, ngoài ra nó cũng có thể loại bỏ dễ dàng được Parasol Zombie. Tuy nhiên, người chơi không nên dùng nó làm cây tấn công duy nhất, vì trong màn có thể xuất hiện Excavator Zombie, loại zombie có khả năng chịu được đạn của tất cả các cây bắn thẳng. Trong trường hợp này, A.K.E.E và Laser Bean là các lựa chọn hợp lý để mang theo cùng Red Stinger. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Chung * Mặc dù nó là một cây phòng thủ khi được trồng ở các cột gần mép phải màn hình, nó không thể được trồng đè lên bằng Wall-nut First Aid. * Nó là cây duy nhất có đặc tính khác nhau tùy vào nơi trồng. ** Mặc dù nó có ba trạng thái khác nhau, nhưng khi được cho Plant Food, nó sẽ chỉ có một dạng tấn công duy nhất, bất kể nơi trồng. * Nếu hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của Red Stinger vẫn còn hiệu lực cho đến cuối một Piñata Party, tia laze của nó vẫn có thể nhìn thấy được khi người chơi đang đập hộp quà. Điểm này tương tự với Fire Peashooter. * Red Stinger, Sap-fling và Stallia là cấc cây duy nhất không thuộc hệ băng mà có khả năng làm chậm zombie. * Một trong các trang phục của nó được dựa trên Peter Pan hoặc Robin Hood. * Nếu Red Stinger bị dịch sang một ô khác bởi các zombie như Mecha-Football Zombie hay Fisherman Zombie, v.v, thì nó cũng sẽ chuyển tính năng phòng thủ/tấn công theo tùy vào cột mà nó bị dịch tới. * Red Stinger là cây phòng thủ đầu tiên có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh. Cây thứ hai là Primal Wall-nut. Riêng bản Trung Quốc của Plants vs. Zombies 2 * Kì quặc là zombie bị tiêu diệt bởi Red Stinger có hiệu ứng bị giật điện lúc chết. ** Điều này đã được sửa. * Cả dạng tấn công lẫn phòng thủ của nó đều được hiện trên biểu tượng nâng cấp của nó. ** Nếu nhìn kĩ vào biểu tượng nâng cấp cấp hai của nó, người chơi có thể thấy Red Stinger đang trong trạng thái phòng thủ với chiếc mũ quân đội phụ kiện của mình, vì chiếc dây quai mũ bị lộ ra trong hình. *** Điều này lạ là vì trong game, Red Stinger mang phụ kiện khác. * Gói hạt giống của nó khác với phiên bản quốc tế. ** Toàn cơ thể của Red Stinger được hiển thị trong gói hạt giống của bản Trung Quốc, trong khi ở bản quốc tế, chỉ có phần đầu của nó là nhìn thấy được. Xem thêm * Unwelcome Mat * Pea-nut Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Lost City Thể_loại:Lost City Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể_loại:Cây bắn thẳng Thể_loại:Cây tấn công và phòng thủ hỗn hợp Thể_loại:Cây phòng thủ